They Shoot Teenagers/Transcript
Protest Preparations episode begins with the team holding a meeting Reicheru: "Hello, team. We have some important news for you, so you better pay attention." Sophie: "We commanders and TT10 activists have gathered the news that an 18-year-old boy named Patrick McCormick was killed by Black Lives Matter members in Supernannya during a riot with police officers sent to North Supernannya to deal with a BLM riot. He was last seen in a Loki costume with friends as he was going to a comic convention that very day, Maria, Marie, Ri Dae-Jung and Joe reported it to us as soon as possible." Maria: "They are also generally responsible for Alex's death, he shot himself in the skull three days later." Sophie: "That said, this team and GBS are against BLM in general. Those members had no right to kill Patrick. Besides, he was innocent and actually did nothing wrong. It's obvious that the reasoning BLM had for this incident is completely invalid. Also, their pressure has potential to drive people to suicide. Unfortunately, Alex was exposed to the pressure. He deserved better than that. Far better I must say." Reicheru: "Arigatou for the information, Sophie and Maria. Now, it's time to develop a strategy for protesting Black Lives Matter." Maria: "Annie Farrell, described it to us." gets out a sheet of paper Maria: (reading) "I was with my friends and Patrick, there was a BLM protest turned riot, a male activist grabbed a gun of a police officer, and he shot three bullets, the bullets ricocheted and hit Patrick in the back, he was on the floor groaning, blood came out of his side, Nathan called 911, but Patrick died when he was brought on the ambulance." Patrick's brother also reads BLM's statement Michael: "'Rioters threw bricks at us, and a loyal member grabbed the gun of a racist policeman and opened fire on the rioters, one of the KKK supporters who was very much rioting died, the KKK supporter and his rioter friends said that they were also yelling racial slurs like the N-word....' None of this is true, Patrick was terrified of the KKK in general, there was no way he was rioting, he had lots of black friends back in Florida, me and him were of Irish descent." Nathan: "Yeah, they even told his grieving parents that Patrick was rioting and yelling racial slurs, Patrick had lots of friends from alot of ethnicities." Jane: "Hold on a minute." Sophie: "What is it, Jane?" Jane: "I think I've seen a Loki cosplayer and a few others that were with him, he bought a book on an Easter Rising leader from my retail shop, and the picture of the deceased looks very much like him...." Sophie: "Was there any birthmarks on him that were similar to Patrick?" Jane: "The morgue team found a nevus and a scar on the back of his hand, when I was giving him the book, I saw them." Sophie: "Here's also Ri Dae-Jung's testimony." reads his testimony Sophie: (reading): "Marie, who was dressed as Rey and me the Winter Soldier, when we heard the gunshots, Marie screamed and clinged onto me, when we went to investigate, I saw a Loki cosplayer bleeding and groaning in pain, when he was on the ambulance and died there, the Captain America cosplayer was weeping over the lifeless body, the Black Widow cosplayer screamed at the protesters, the Hawkeye cosplayer threw up and the Hulk cosplayer fainted, the Thor cosplayer was crying, I felt like vomiting myself." reads a female BLM member's testimony Reicheru: "There was two children that saw the shooting unfold, when the Winter Soldier cosplayer, which is Ri Dae-Jung was crying, he dropped the phone, which was caught by Captain America cosplayer, then Peter went up to him and strangled the boy, This was a child he was strangling." The Team vs. BLM and TT10 members are seen holding signs that say "BLM=Black Lives Murderers, Patrick McCormick, age 18, murdered by Black Lives Matter, they shoot innocent children", signs of Patrick's lifeless body, vandalised Confederate monuments with pictures of Confederate soldiers that were beaten by their activists with their ages with some saying "They attack teenage soldiers, some young as 17" Maria: "You shot a teenage boy, out with you!" Kuro unit are seen holding signs saying "An innocent child, killed by BLM", "A Loki cosplayer, what did he do?", "Jail Patrick's killer", "Killing is not stopping racism" Moses: "You do not represent me, you shot an innocent boy, F*** BLM!" Botle: "F*** you BLM! Shooting innocent boys at the back!" African-American GBS member: "You animals! Shooting an innocent non-combatant dead! Boycott BLM, murderers of an innocent teen!" Dae-Jung is seen holding a sign that says "They dig up graves" with picture of activists digging up Nathan Bedford Forrest's grave is holding signs that show their offensive tweets parents, Evan and Janice, and Patrick's brother Michael are holding signs that say "BLM killed our 18-year old son and brother" McNamara is holding a sign saying "Patrick McCormick was a child, not KKK or a Nazi, Justice for Patrick McCormick, Murdered by Black Lives Matter." is holding a sign that says "Does this stop racism?!" with a picture of a vandalised Confederate monument I want that man to suffer like what he did to Patrick weeping Annie, still in cosplay and everything walks towards Peter and his group Peter: "Well, well, well, isn't it the lovely bride of Ian Brady the KKK supporter?" Annie: "You killed my boyfriend, we were due to be married this day." streak down her face and she screams Annie: "I'LL KILL YOU!" lashes out at Peter BLM male activist: "What did he do?" BLM female activist: "He killed that girl's boyfriend, I wasn't rioting that day, and even I was shocked when I saw it on the news in North Supernannya, all BLM members outside North Supernannya denounced the killing." Peter: "Get the f*** of me Myra!" pushes Annie off him Annie: "I want you to suffer just like what you did with Patrick!" holds Annie back Michael: "Annie, it's not worth it!" Peter: "Psh, keep Myra Hindley away from me, her Ian Brady boyfriend deserved to die." then gets Annie out of the way Michael: "What the f*** did you just call him?" Peter: "Yes, that KKK supporter, your dear brother, I just called him Ian Brady." Ri Dae-Jung and Reicheru see the commotion Peter: (sneering) "I dare and I did." Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: He's absolutely remorseless for what he's done, would he be more remorseless if he killed a 12-year old walking to school?) Reicheru: "Comparing them to the Moors murderers is also pretty f***ed up, something is wrong with that man, Ri Dae-Jung, make an arrest if he gets out of hand." Patrick and Michael's father comes up to Peter Evan: "What makes my son's killing alright then?" Peter: "What about the black teenagers and children killed by whites? Ever heard of Tamir Rice and Aiyana Jones, aged 12 and 7?" Evan: "That does not make the fact you killed my son right in anyway, these three were innocent civilians, you are completely stupid for using the deaths of kids killed by police officers to justify the fact you murdered an innocent teen." Annie, I have something that belongs to you mother, Janice, goes up to Maria Janice: "Can you do me a favor?" Maria: "Hm?" gets out Annie's Winter Soldier plush figurine Janice: "Return this to Annie, She's been in such a state, Pat gave this to her as a gift, he got the Blu-Ray edition and Michael ordered it online, she's been in love with it and I have never seen her without it." takes the plush from Janice's hands Maria: "Where is she?" Janice: "She's in the reception." heads towards the reception, she sees Annie with tissues Maria: "Annie-chan?" looks at Maria Maria: "I have something that belongs to you." gets out the Winter Soldier plush figurine and places it in her arms Maria: "Here." Annie: "Th-Th-Thank y-y-you....." Maria: "It's been washed, Janice helped me." Hiro talks to Annie approaches Annie Hiro: "" (Translation: I know an area where the dead are living, it's in a galaxy) Annie: "You do?" Hiro: "" (Translation: I'll take you) and Annie teleport to the ghost galaxy Hiro: "" (Translation: This is where the dead that have not passed on go, Your boyfriend might be here) goes up to a guard Hiro: "" (Translation: Hello, I am looking for a man called Patrick McCormick, he was eighteen years old, he died a few days ago, I have his alive girlfriend with him) Guard: "I'll take you to him." follow the guard and they see Patrick and an African slave man Man: "I am very sorry BLM did that to you, A lot of us hate them, We can't survive without the Confederate soldiers we had as our masters because they are our only needs of work and we knew nowhere else......." Annie: "Patrick! Patrick!" turns, he is holding his helmet and wearing the comic convention tag around his neck Patrick: "Annie!" two hug Hiro: "" (Translation: There has been a protest against Black Lives Matter for what they had done, they took away your humanity) Annie: "Hiro, I need to tell you something." Hiro: "" (Translation: Yes?) Annie: "Kill me, Patrick will not grow old, and I will, I would like to be 18 years old forever." Hiro: "" (Translation: Are you insane?!) Patrick: "She has a point there, how old were you when you died?" Hiro: "" (Translation: 22) Patrick: "See, you have barely changed, I would like her to be with me." Returning back runs to Sophie with Patrick levitating in the air and Annie holding his arm Hiro: "" (Translation: Annie would like her life to be ended so she can be with her beloved) Sophie: "Are you okay with this Annie?" Annie: "Yes, nothing compares to my Patrick, he was my boyfriend, I cannot live without him." Reicheru: "Let's choose something painless, Hm......" Annie: "Lethal injection, this is a painless way to go, I would love to be with him." Patrick: "Is my body still in state?, If it is, I would like to be buried with Annie back in Flordia." Reicheru: "Yes, we recovered the body, it's lying in a freezer in the basement." With all my love, I place this wedding ring upon your finger...... couple, still in cosplay are in a small chapel near the base Priest: "Would you, Patrick McCormick, accept Annie as your lawfully wedded wife?" Patrick: "Yes." Priest: "And you, Annie Farrell, accept Patrick as your husband and are you willing to die to be with him?" Annie: "Yes." Priest: "I prononce you husband and wife." stays in the chapel while Annie is led away, Toshio in another room is preparing the lethal injection needle Shika: "" (Translation: Are you ready?) Annie: "Yes." sits on the chair while Toshio rolls up her sleeve Annie: "Thank you, Toshio." comes in Janice: "Before you die, have your plush doll with you." hands Annie the plush figurine Annie: "Goodbye....Tell mom I love her." nods as he injects the needle feels a dull pain, then her eyes close and everything goes dark and she dies, her spirit is seen leaving her body and now transforming into a physical forme, Tokiko Okina takes the plush from her dead body Tokiko: "Here's your cuddly toy." Annie: "Thanks sweetie." Toshio: "" (Translation: Your bodies will be transported back to Florida] two coffins seen, Patrick's is green and Annie's is blue You Were There. looks at Joseph, who is busy playing with Maria Patrick: "You two were there during that day." looks traumatised Joseph: "H-H-How do you know?" Patrick: "Annie told me, she even said that your mother comforted me." Maria: "It's the first time he saw blood since the U.S. Civil War, it traumatised him greatly." Patrick: "Do you know that Irish girl who works in the bookshop?, I want to meet her." Maria: "Jane?" Michael and Ri Dae-Jung team is getting ready for the funeral who is seen dressed in his Captain America cosplay notices Ri Dae-Jung and Marie, who are dressed as the Winter Soldier and Rey Michael: "You two were there that day." Marie: "We were." Michael: "Um, Bucky cosplayer?" Marie: "His name is Ri Dae-Jung." Michael: "Um, Ri Dae-Jung, I have a huge favor to ask you." Dae-Jung looks at him Michael: "Could you make a speech at Annie's wake, the Winter Soldier was her favorite character from the Marvel films and comics?" Marie: "That'll be nice, but here is a problem, he speaks Russian and Korean, but no English." Funeral Procession team members are all seen in cosplay, it is a superhero-themed funeral Michael: "Kind of creepy attending your own body getting sent back in a coffin, are you sure you want to be here?" Patrick: "Yes." is seen dressed as Kylo Ren without mask Mairead: "This is the saddest convention funeral I have ever seen." Dae-Jung is seen, dressed up as the Winter Soldier, carrying Patrick's coffin alongside Jane, who is dressed as Harley Quinn, Cuong, who is dressed as Kylo Ren, Shuya, who is dressed up as Kaneda from AKIRA and Marú, who has changed his appearance to resemble Hawkeye in The Avengers News Announcer: "As the controversy over who fired the fatal bullets remains unresolved, the coffin carrying the body of 18-year old Patrick McCormick was laid to rest this morning, members of the TT10 are helping carrying his body back onto the plane to Florida." is seen holding her plush figurine to her chest comes up to her Reicheru: "Be happy, your husband is with you now." Annie: "I know, but what is my mom gonna think?" Reicheru: "Hug your plush figurine." Dae-Jung is seen struggling, Evan, who is dressed as Magneto from X-Men then takes his side from the coffin Evan: "Please take a break, you need one." wake is now, and Ri Dae-Jung and Annie's mother, Julie read out the goodbye speech Julie: "Annie was your typical teenage girl, she loved comics, she loved Linkin Park and Daughtry, She was 14 when me and my husband Jerry divorced, She fell in love with Patrick, and they used mobile phones to stay in contact during the 1916 Easter Rising centenary, he would sing the lyrics to Ghost of Me by Daughtry and Grace by the Dubliners over the phone, she was a happy girl before Patrick died." holds up Annie's Winter Soldier plush figurine Julie: "I remember her getting this from Al and Pat as a belated 16th birthday present, she absolutely fell in love with it, and I've hardly seen her without it, she just took it everywhere with her and even brought it to college, they even watched the second Captain America film as a belated birthday present for her." plays a video projection of Annie recieving the plush, in the video, we see Annie, who was 16, Patrick and Alex, who were 15 and 21 Patrick (in video): "Open it, Annie, you'll love it." see Annie opening a cardboard box, revealing a Winter Soldier plush figurine Annie: "Aw, Patrick, he's so cute!" gets it out of the packaging and gives it a hug mother, Julie is seen and looks at the plush Julie: "That is the most p***ed off looking plush in history." Jail is in jail Peter: "That white was yelling racial slurs at me!" Moses: "Dude, you threatened to kill two children!" Peter: "He informed it!" Moses: "You threatened to shoot an 11-year old girl and strangled an 11-year old boy!" Botle: "Yeah, I'm all for equality and all that stuff, but seriously, f*** you, my mom and dad taught me better than to riot and do that s***."Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts